1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission method, a data reception method, a data transmission device, and a data reception device. For example, the present disclosure relates to compatibility between improvement of a data transmission rate and data transmission with good reception quality in picture data distribution through broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, there is a communication method called MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) as a communication method in which a multi-antenna is used. In the multi-antenna communication typified by the MIMO, the transmission device modulates pieces of transmission data of a plurality of sequences, and simultaneously transmits the modulated signals from different antennas, thereby enhancing a data communication rate.